One shots collection
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Random stories about The O.C
1. Chapter 1

Imperfection

(Its been months since Marissa's death, and Summer has gone to brown. Taylor has tried everything to help them settles their problems, and get back together. Seth heads for Ryan's pool house, but ends up meeting Taylor at the door)

Taylor: I'm sorry Seth,.

Seth: Don't be its not your fault.

Taylor: I have failed you though.

Seth: Summer, and I are over.

Taylor: Can we still be friends.

Seth: I should hope so.

Taylor: I'm glad some of your sarcasm is still their.

Seth: Its always been their Taylor, and its not going anywhere glad to hear.

Taylor: Do you want to hang out today?

Seth: Yeah sure, what do you have in mine?

Taylor: I don't know maybe go buy some anime?

Seth: Great idea.

Taylor: Thanks.

Seth: No problem, that's what I do.

(Seth, and Summer spent the whole day visiting different stores. Finally Taylor found the entire series of Samurai Shamploo on box set, and it was all thanks to Seth Cohen. Seth smiled something he has not done in months, and he felt like maybe things were changing. )

Seth: I am glad you found what you were looking for, but….

Taylor: But, but what?

Seth: I never figured you for that type of girl?

Taylor: I am full of surprises.

Seth: I know, and I can't wait to find out more.

Taylor: Really?

Seth: Yeah, really.

( Seth felt something within that he felt before, but it was different it was as if Taylor was here for him along. Taylor was lost in his eyes, Seth just continued to stare at her the whole time. Seth took Taylor's hands into his, and heart beat started to increase rapidly by the minute. Slowly inch by inch their lips met, and then sparks were flying high in Newport Beach. Taylor smiled she finally knew what it was like to love someone who loved her back. Taylor pinched herself to make sure everything was real, and not a dream. After cursing for a minute she leaned in for another kiss, and Seth could see how nervous she was. He smiled at her, and caressed her face for the longest time in an attempt to calm her down.)

Taylor: What are we going to tell everyone?

Seth: Things happen so deal with it.

Taylor: What about Summer?

Seth: I don't know, but lets deal with it when the time comes.

Taylor: Ok Seth, ok.

( Back at the Cohen house Ryan really wanted to talk about everything with Seth, and felt relieved when he walked in. Ryan pulled Seth aside, and they walked into the pool house for Ryan and Seth time. Ryan sat on the bed facing Seth and waited for him to talk about himself. Ryan was really shocked that Seth just sat their lost in thought for what seemed like hours.)

Ryan: Earth to Seth?

Seth: Oh, sorry lost in thought.

Ryan: Don't you want to talk about yourself?

Seth: Not really.

Ryan: No random babbles?

Seth: No, what did you want to talk about?

Ryan: I think that I finally come to a cross roads in my life.

Seth: Wow that very profound.

Ryan: Let me finish wise ass.

Seth: Go on.

Ryan: I will always love Marissa, but I am going to move on.

Seth: Alright, man that good.

Seth: What about you?

( Seth stopped, and thought about his day with Taylor as a smile crept over his face. He thought about the expression that will cover Ryan's face after he tells him. Seth laughed at himself for a good two minutes before Ryan pulled him back to reality.)

Ryan: Seth, your scaring me.

Seth: Ok, I like Taylor.

Ryan: Really?

Ryan: I thought you would never want Dean Hess's seconds.

Seth: Well things changed, so deal with.

Ryan: I am happy for you.

Seth: Thanks man.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth watched as Ryan brooded in his pool house, and felt that the best way to help Ryan was to talk. That was clearly impossible, because Ryan was not the talking type. He walked into pool house to start his plan on helping Ryan to get back to normal.  
Seth: Ryan i know how to help you.  
Ryan: Seth.. i need to be alone.  
Seth: I'm not agreeung until you let me hypnotize you.  
Ryan: I don't believe in that, now can you leave me alone.  
Seth: Ryan we can dod this the easy way or the hard way.  
Ryan sighed and then just gave up, because he was never going to get to think until Seth leaves. Ryan followed Seths glowing object as it swinged through the air. After a intense battle to put Ryan under hypnosis Seth succeeded a big surprise to himself.  
Seth: Now Ryan, go back to the first day you met Marissa.  
Ryan facial expression completely changed he was seeing everything again from the beginning. 

Seth: What was the first thing that popped into your mind?  
Ryan: God, she is beautiful.  
Seth: Do you think that their are things you to could have worked on.  
Ryan: Yes, lots of things.  
Seth: Like what?  
Ryan: When i went back to Chino i did not call her, and i should have talked to her about the whole Trey situation.  
Seth: Ryan i think thats one thing that takes to time to work on.  
Ryan: I was scared you know.  
Seth: You have to work on it ok?  
Ryan: Yeah, i do.  
Seth: Is their anything that you wished you would have said to her.  
Ryan: Yeah planty of things.  
Seth: I think you should get them iff of your mind.  
Seth told Ryan to imagine that he was standing in front of Marissa, and that he should tell her everything he felt. Show lots of emotion don't jold anything 

Seth: Ryan i think that you need to let loose a lil.  
Ryan: I have to let loose.  
Seth: Marissa will all be with you in soirit Ryan, and thats what matters.  
Seth: I think you need to be more open, and experience new things.  
Ryans was visualizing all the memories he had of the fantastic four together.  
Seth: Ryan so tell me do you ever regret coming to Newport?  
Ryan: No, i just feel bad for all things i have out the Cohen through.  
Seth: Ryan we are not the same witout you.  
Ryan: I can never regret coming here, because of the fantastic four.  
Seth: thats great to hear.  
Ryan: I found the love of my life here.  
Seth: True, very true.  
Ryan: I met might best friend here.  
Seth: True  
Ryan: Who might that be Seth, Seth Cohen who i admire.  
Seth: Who always finds way to make people laugh, he is easy going calm, talkative, and just the life of the party. 

Seth smiled at what Ryan said and decided that he did enough for now. Seth told Ryan that in a few minutes he will wake, and only remember what he wanted him to. Seth walked out the pool house, ans into the living room to play some video games. Ryan woke up soon after feeling very refreshed something that he had not felt in a while. He was having flash backs of Marissa in his mind, but they were not related to the crash. He was thinking of old times whne everything was much better, and they were fantastic. He looked over at a picture of Marissa as he oicked it up the tears falling freely from his eyes.  
Ryan: Marissa, i love you.  
Ryan: Good thing Seths not here.  
He put the picture down, and thought that maybe letting everyone in was not such a bad idea. It was going to take time to heal, but Ryan knew Marissa was with him. He didn't want to think about the future now, because he finally felt like he was at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is an au story that I set around season one, and it's a story about Seth. **

Seth had a terrible day today Luke and the gang gave him such a hard time, but Ryan was their to stop them. He often wondered what would life would be like if things were different. He heard a knock on the door, and Ryan came in since their was no answer.

"Seth, are you okay?" he asked looking very worried about his friend. Seth couldn't tell

at first he felt safe at the moment, but sometimes its like he is the only person in the world that goes through this. He shook his head, and Ryan figured that was best he could

get out of him. He left the room so Seth could ponder about his life. Fifteen minutes later Seth is in dream land, and the world that he has known fades into non existence.

Seth woke up to sun shining in his face, and he give anything just to go back to school. He never wants to face Luke again, or any of them again in fact if he could avoid everyone it would be great. Seth got dressed, and went down stairs to find Ryan, Sandy, Kirsten having breakfast. The stares he was getting from them was enough for him to know he had to hold his guard up. "So, Mom, Dad what's going on" Seth said casually jumping into the conversation. "Were talking Seth" Ryan blurted out in an annoyed tone,

and then he turned to toward Seth. "You have a problem Seth" Ryan ask him as he shoved him into the wall. Sandy and Kirsten didn't look worried in fact they were midway deep into a conversation at the table. Seth could see the situation was going to get worse so he ran for it. He finally arrived at school the place he dreaded more them home at this point. To make things worse the person he did not want to see the most was

heading his way.

Luke walked over to Seth's locker, and all Seth wanted to do was run away, but he knew it would never work. "So, Cohen you want to join us layer" Luke asked all Seth could think of was how he afraid of Ryan. Now he actually talking to Luke, and not being stuffed in a locker. After a few minutes Seth and Luke realized they had two minutes to get to class. Seth, and Luke ran to class when they reached the door they found seats.

At lunch they hung out, and Seth was having the best time of his life.

Back at home Sandy, Kirsten, and Ryan were watching a movie they immediately turned around when Seth arrived. "Your an hour late" Sandy called to Seth, "Get in here" he continued on. "Ryan, tells me you been hanging out with Luke is that true"


End file.
